Razones
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: Porque elogiar su noble aspecto pudo ser mucho más que sorna o enemistad. Tal vez fue la breve chispa de una introspección hacia la humanidad perdida del juez de la Primera Prisión. ¿El caballero de Piscis lo malinterpretó? Quizá no fue el único / Pensamientos 'in mortem' de Minos de Grifo, y el resultado de una conversación con Forgotten Cross.
**Disclaimer: Obvio Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Hello~

Este fic va dedicado a Forgotten Cross, cuya charla me animó a recordar por qué Minos es -y será- el bishie más interesante de LC.

Nadie tiene su elocuencia y su misterio.

Disfruté la charla, señorita Cross. Lamento la demora, por cierto :P

Bienvenidos sean sus oneshot también.

 **Y bueno, esto es acerca de Minos... ¿de quién más?**

 **(O, mejor dicho, de algo que piensa Minos)**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Razones**

"Hacer lo útil, decir lo justo y contemplar lo bello es bastante para una vida de hombre".

T. S. Eliot.

 **.**

Si todo lo que existiera en la vida se redujese a la ingratitud, tú te llevarías el gran premio.

Pero, seamos sinceros, que la vida ya es un gran estanque de estiércol en el que nadie agradece nada.

¿Esperabas que fuese diferente con nosotros?

¿Contigo? Pobre hombre ingenuo.

He visto en la vida grandes decepciones. Las he vivido, incluso. Los seres humanos mantienen una existencia vana y peligrosa, como aspirando a que algo bueno les suceda, para simplemente llegar a lo único infranqueable: la bendita muerte.

¿Para qué tanto insistir? ¿Para qué tanta maldita lucha? Si al final todos iremos a ese agujero deleznable, tragados a la nada y al infierno del que nunca debimos haber salido. Qué estupidez. Tanto esfuerzo para morir un día, así, lleno de polvo, rotos todos los huesos, sesgado de heridas y el maldito aroma de las flores más sobrevaloradas de la historia humana.

Es una ironía, ¿cierto? ¿Es que todavía debo soportar la sorna de mi sino inevitable?

Así como en la muerte sólo quedó este olor fragante, ese vestigio de lo sublime ansiando sobresalir de la funesta mortalidad, ahora recuerdo como en la vida también los humanos se han esforzado por ignorar –tratar al menos– el cruel hecho de su deceso. En medio de tanto afán, siempre hubo el intento por retribuirlo, por exaltar el esfuerzo.

Sí. Los cuadros de contrastes resultan claros en mi mente: En medio de la muerte, el llanto de un niño cuyos ojos reciben la luz de la vida y la esperanza por primera vez. Entre la cortina de la guerra, se adentra el placer del baile, de la juerga distractora. Amenazados por la enfermedad y el deceso, surgieron los inventos del amor y todas esas promesas fútiles. A través de la ignorancia, las artes se adelantan para borrar un poco su ambición destructiva.

Ah, sí, era de suponerse. Que los humanos conscientes de su fragilidad, del hecho de saberse efímeros, crearan en la expresión de lo sublime un gran escape. ¡A través de obras excelsas borraban por un instante la insignificancia de su existencia! ¿Qué es el Arte sino un tratado de imitación a ese mundo de ideas que nunca podremos alcanzar?

¿Cómo no podrías saberlo? Viviste en medio de monumentos que anunciaban la gloria misma de los dioses. Sí, incluso yo quien detesta todo su esplendor, toda esa efigie ateniense que representa tus leyes de honor, amor y respeto, puedo percatarme de cuán perfecta puede ser la mano humana cuando intenta olvidar su endeble esencia.

Así es… En medio de tanta podredumbre, yace lo excelso, el elogio, lo _bello._

Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser que ellos tuviesen más derecho que yo para ejercer ese privilegio? ¿Por qué ellos, el resto de esta humanidad a la que nunca volveremos, podrían deleitarse en confirmar que algo es hermoso mientras que yo soy sólo un **«** sucio y burlesco espectro **»**?

¿Puede alguien mirar el gran santuario en el que vivías y elogiarlo para entonces ser reprendido por su buen gusto?

Y yo, quien en medio de la rivalidad que nos precede se atreve a aplaudir tu aspecto, no soy considerado más que como un profano.

¿Ves que realmente eres un ingrato?

Al fin me hiciste entender la dualidad de la carencia y la virtud humana, sólo con tu cara, y no haces más que enfadarte.

Aunque poco importa, ¿cierto? Porque bello o no, agradecido o no, tú también alcanzaste el único destino que nos esperaba, tendido y magnífico bajo el océano de pétalos que danzan cual procesión para atestiguar tu último aliento, viajando hacia la tierra de los muertos como yo, te conviertes finalmente en la mejor metáfora:

Nada es eterno, ni siquiera lo hermoso y lo perfecto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo dicho: yo no sé hacer cosas cortas.**

Fue más improvisación que otra cosa. Nada de proceso de edición... ¡Ni siquiera busqué una imagen de portada!

Pero como dije, la conversación amena de hace dos días fue genial. Y le agradezco otra vez a Forgotten Cross por sacar a colación el tema de Minos y su combate contra Alfafica, digo, Albafica.

Ahora estoy preocupada porque ya tenía a Ariel-chan como detractora del noruego y sé que la guerra se pondrá mejor con usted, señorita Cross.

Pero también hay muchas amantes del pelos de pastor inglés, así que, no me siento tan sola xD

 **En fin... ¿qué les pareció esta breve y post mortem digresión reflexiva?**


End file.
